


Upper West Side

by bonjoviwankenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo is a Mess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, NYU - Freeform, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, They need a hug, art! majors!, check notes each chapter for specific stuff incase i forget to update here, finnpoe is so cute, rey is oblivious, too many cheesy tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjoviwankenobi/pseuds/bonjoviwankenobi
Summary: Rey would never consider Ben to be a normal human, capable of feeling emotions, let alone her friend.But maybe a semester of having to deal with him might change her mind.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Upper West Side

When Rey first decided she was going to move to New York to pursue a degree in music education at the prestigious New York University everyone said she was insane, even her caseworker, Maz, from when she was in the foster program. Rey grew up with nothing, no real stability in her life except instability. Not only was this her first time on her own, but this was her first time out of her birth country. 

America was a foreign place to her when she first arrived at NYU, but now it was almost as comfortable as if she were doing her studies in England. Rey was entering her sophomore year at NYU and she was loving it, as well as excelling. She had an excellent group of friends. Finn, her best friend, was a psychology major with a pre-medical track. Smartie pants he was, but the most humble person she had ever met. Finn’s boyfriend, Poe, was a game design major. He loved video games and would never shut up about how one day he was going to be bigger than Fortnite. Everyone always laughed at him but also did not doubt his abilities to be an amazing game developer. Rose was an environmental sustainability major. Maybe because she was named after a flower, but Rose loved nature and making sure it stayed around long after she was gone. 

New York was an indescribable place. Rey thought she would despise the crowds, and the smell, and the general atmosphere of a busy city. She was so wrong. She loved how insane and out of proportion everything was. She loved the overeager tourists, the rude businessmen who cannot even dare to mutter an “excuse me” as they barge down the streets, and she even loved the good old taxi cab exhaust smell. She loved when people pointed out her British accent when she said “please” or “thank you.” Many people back home, or what she thought of as a home, told her that New York and America was a dangerous place. Rey was not ignorant of this fact, but she was strong enough to handle herself on her own. She could never even imagine leaving New York now that she had been here for so long. 

She and Finn shared a little apartment, and by little she means  _ little _ . It had one bed and a pullout couch, a small kitchenette area, and the tiniest shower known to mankind. But hey, what else were two broke-ass college kids supposed to live in? It was August and the new semester was just starting. It was in the lower 90s in New York City, and air conditioning was a luxury the two just could not afford. 

“Finn I swear to god, the next thing we save up for is a window unit, I cannot do this heat every year,” Rey exclaimed as she dried off her forehead from the sweat that was accumulating. 

“Rey, we are poor with a capital P, just wear fewer clothes! I won’t look, I do not swing that way.”

Rey threw a pillow at Finn and chuckled at his statement. Her class was starting in an hour so she decided to start heading toward campus. After saying goodbye to Finn and their shared tabby cat, BB, she made her way out onto the streets of Manhattan. Their apartment was only a few blocks away from the campus itself. The best part about NYU was that a beautiful park sat right in the middle of all the buildings. Washington Square Park was the place Rey went whenever she just needed a place to get away from the stress and reality of life. Today was not unlike any other. She was walking through the park, going through the list in her head of what classes she had and where when she walked straight into a tree-- well, not a tree. A human tree, an incredibly tall person, and also the moodiest person ever to exist on Earth.

Ben Solo.

Ben Solo was a rich, egotistical, son of a bitch. Well, not actually, Dr. Organa was a lovely woman, but Ben was a spoiled brat and only ended up at NYU because of his lineage.

A drama major (fittingly), Ben always sulked around campus and acted like he ran the place, and Rey hated him. Ever since the very first day freshman year Ben Solo had been nothing but rude and brooding to his peers. So, when Rey physically ran into him and got a good look at who it was she did not even bother apologizing, well, not genuinely anyway.

“Oh, your highness Ben Solo, how dare I?” Rey smirked and glared at the tall man and desperately tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at their height difference. 

Ben scoffed and rolled his ~~beautiful~~ brown eyes, “Just move Rey,” and with that, he walked off.

“Asshole,” Rey mutter under her breath as she walked through the doors of the building, trying so desperately to get stupid Ben Solo off of her mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my fic and I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I am so nervous to be writing again but I appreciate every person who reads this fic and leaves constructive criticisms or just general comments. Thank you again for reading and stay tuned for chapter two!
> 
> ps. if there are mistakes i didnt beta this i was too hype to publish it


End file.
